


Two In The Hand

by Dameceles



Series: A Marriage Of States [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker and Elfie are an odd couple, but they have understandings. [kink meme fill]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two In The Hand

Elfie had woken up that morning, alone in bed. Something that happened nearly every day, since Joker rose even before the sun. This morning was significant because there had been two sets of clothing set out for her. One was what she regularly wore beneath her armor as she served Elise, and the other... Well, she knew what Joker wanted, so she'd be wearing it that night.

The day passed uneventfully, with the usual training and accompanying her lady.

She'd already taken supper in the mess hall alongside Harold and other soldiers but the singular meal rarely filled her up. Ever since she'd married the silver-haired butler he'd dutifully cooked for her and it often had her returning to their shared room earlier than she otherwise would've. Tonight, she wasn't disappointed as she entered and found not one but three treats on the table awaiting her.

There were three round cakes, each arranged on a separate plate. Elfie's gaze went from one to the other as delight filled her and she decided which to eat first. Her husband was laying the bribery on a little thick for something she was completely willing to do regardless…but the armor knight wasn't going to complain.

Settling on the cheesecake, she didn't bother with a knife and just dragged the plate close then dug in with a fork. It was smooth and creamy, just sweet enough, with a hint of tartness while the crumbly crust added texture without overwhelming the taste of the cheesecake itself. She emptied the plate quickly and dragged the next cake close.

The dense chocolate cake was incredibly moist and embraced by a light, airy chocolate mousse- despite the chocolate decadence, it wasn't overly sweet. Simply perfection in chocolate. She consumed it even faster than the first.

Finally, she brought the shortcake before her and sighed happily over the fact that the mashed strawberries were topped with a stiff peak of whipped cream. The fruit was sugared and juicy, while the spongy cake was flaky on the outside and had a slightly creamy middle. She ate slowly; this cake was Elfie's favorite. It'd been the first sweet she'd stolen from Joker in the castle kitchens and was not only tasty but held memories.

“Pray tell, why are you licking the plate clean?”

The sudden question made Elfie realize she’d closed her eyes and was doing just that. So she lowered the plate enough to say, “Because I want every last crumb, every last drop.”

Joker did not look impressed by her reply. “If someone else saw, they’d doubt that I feed you.”

“Don’t be silly, I can out eat anyone.” _Hmph_ was her husband’s only rebuttal. Effie was tempted to tease him further, but as she looked at the man she noticed that he’d already removed his vest, jacket, cravat, and had unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt. “That’s not important. Tonight, you’re wanting… a visit from your master?”

Only the extreme pallor of Joker’s skin gave away the light flush that rose on his face at her words. He cleared his throat before he answered, “Yes, I want that very much tonight.”

He didn’t bother to hide the nervous expression as he awaited her answer: it was the part of the trust he placed in her that he didn't hide his emotions behind a servant's smile. If she disapproved he’d not mention it again, likely for months, but nothing else would change between them. The armor knight looked forward to the day her husband would be confident in asking, so she smiled. “I don’t see why not.”

Elfie stood and, getting into the necessary mindset, ordered, “Bring out the necessities. Then prepare the room and yourself.”

Joker’s blush grew hotter as he nodded and did as she bid. When she’d returned from clearing the plates and flatware, that other set of clothing had been placed out on the table along with the other tools for the upcoming session- a harness and potion. Before even attempting to change, Elfie retied her hair so that the bun was tight against her scalp, then she undressed and donned the gear.

She wore the 'borrowed' clothing, a pair of her own smalls, and the harness for the strap-on. Its belts surrounded her waist and thighs, revealing her womanly figure despite the men's clothing she wore. Because of the height difference between her and the clothing’s proper owner, Elfie had to roll up the hem a few times on the jacket and trousers. Finally, she picked up the flask and popped the cork- the smell strongly reminiscent of iron and a bit of musk wafted out. While Nyx’s magical potions were undeniable in their effectiveness, Elfie wished it didn’t have to taste so vile…but perhaps they tasted different depending on the person whose voice it imitated. She wouldn’t know, having only drunk for one intended target.

Pinching her nose closed, the armor knight chugged the potion as quickly as she could. The few coughs that followed were evidence that it had already changed her voice to another’s. After clearing the taste from her mouth with some water, she straightened her back and walked into the bedroom.

Joker sat atop their bed, bare as the day he was born and slowly stroking his erection. A jar of oil rested beside him on the bed, stopper already removed- from the slick movement of his palm, she guessed he’d already applied some. Her husband’s dark eyes immediately snapped up as the door closed behind her, a blush high on his cheeks as his hand halted.

Elfie wasn’t entirely sure if he was actually surprised or simply acting, but decided to play into the moment. “What’s this? I come in here to find my trusted servant, and instead find a deviant debasing himself?”

An almost theatrical expression of guilt over being caught morphed his face, and he started to give stuttering excuses.

She didn’t listen to any of them. Instead, she swiftly stomped over and leaned across him, whispering, “Very well, then. I'll take what I will of you, since you're offering.” His breath hitched, loudly, before she barely heard a bitten off groan.

Stepping back, she ordered, voice low and gravelly, "Close your eyes. Prepare that body for your master."

Joker's eyes shut as a shiver ran through him, and seeing his cock twitch made Elfie painfully aware of her rapidly dampening smalls. She turned away and opened the drawer to retrieve the final piece- a phallus of carved and polished wood. The phallus slid smoothly into the slot of the harness, and she tightened the straps with practiced ease.

When she turned back to the bed, the sight of her husband stopped her in her tracks. With knees bent, feet digging into the mattress, he had raised his ass off the bed, the slickened index finger of his right hand moved in and out of his hole. As she stood and watched, he slipped the middle finger of that same hand in next to the first, pushed in deeper, down past the second knuckles. Joker debauching himself had her in a daze- which she was only knocked from when he grunted and added a third finger with a twisting motion that steadily stretched his ass for the girth he'd become familiar with during these sessions.

Elfie stepped between his spread legs, one hand giving her husband's knee a proprietary touch which caused his entire body to jerk- but he didn't open his eyes. Not without permission.

"You so eagerly open up that body," she said, voice low and husky, “For me."

Joker groaned aloud, fingers still moving in and out. He cried out when she gave his erection a rough stroke.

"Keep your legs spread, turn over, and continue to touch yourself." Joker obeyed the command without hesitation. The normally dignified man scrambled with urgency until he was in the new position; his hand still reached back and worked oiled fingers in his hole. For the quick obedience Elfie petted his neatly done hair with gloved hands, being sure to make the touch firm rather than gentle. "Well done... You may open your eyes."

After removing a glove and dipping into the jar, she oiled up the wooden shaft and a shiver hit her at the ghost of a touch on her clit…a promise of more to come. Her husband's eyes had opened and he’d turned his head to the side to watch over his shoulder. His usually composed face was flushed hotly, mouth open with anticipation.

The blatantly wanton look had her asking, “Do you want this cock?”

“Yes please, master.”

“Where do you want it?”

“I want my master’s cock inside me.” Joker answered as his entire body gave a shudder.

The first few times they’d attempted at this play, the silver haired man had inevitably grown embarrassed and had been unable to confess such desires during the act. Only after they’d built a comfortable routine with the toys had Elfie been able to bring her husband to the point where he’d freely admit how he’d want to be taken…and by whom. Although that was a portion of his fantasy that would always remain unfulfilled, she didn’t mind letting him pretend once in a while.

With a nod, she got to her knees behind him on the bed. The gear rubbed through the clothes and she let out a soft moan at the sensation- which the potion transformed into a much more masculine sound. Kneeling behind him, Elfie was conscious of the harnesses' weight on her hips and the pressure of the sex toy’s base against her mons. She pulled out his fingers and rubbed the tip of the phallus against Joker's loosened hole.

"Will my master be taking his due?" Joker interrupted. The blush had spread down his neck, shoulders, and even his back; the change in color made the scars crisscrossing the pale skin stand out even more.

This was perhaps the strangest element of these sessions to Elfie: That Joker didn’t wish to play at tender feelings but instead for his ‘master’ to treat him like a common tool. She had to pretend to use him for pleasure rather than focus on giving any to him. The first time he’d requested it, Elfie knew her shock must’ve been plain- a master that took advantage of his servants with no intention to do right by them was typically something to be dreaded, not desired. Yet her husband had never flinched from her own strange tastes in the bedroom, so the armor knight had strived to keep her mind open.

And it would’ve been a lie to say she didn’t enjoy Joker getting off because she plowed him.

He yelped when Elfie poured more oil directly on the crack of his spread ass. She set aside the jar, lined the toy up, and said, "I'm taking a servant desperate for his master."

Without hesitation she canted her hips and slid the strap-on into him up to the hilt, which had Joker throwing his head back. Her husband made a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh, undoubtedly glorying in that first stretch. She placed her hands on his hips, and began thrusting in and out.

Joker had explained once how the lingering burn from his ass being roughly plowed felt just as delicious as the pleasurable build to orgasm during the act. When she'd still hesitated, her husband had also grudgingly confessed that he cherished the phantom sensation of being filled the next day when he walked.

Still she held back, rocked into him slowly at first, pressed moans and shaky sighs from him. They continued at this leisurely pace until a nice sheen of sweat had gathered across the man’s shoulders. She began to thrust more sharply, encouraged by how his volume increased with the motions.

"Such an open and willing body. As a proper servant should be for his master." She grinded their hips together lightly, and her husband shuddered. They'd done this enough times that Elfie knew the sex toy had rubbed over that special spot inside him.

"Was that good?" she asked out of reflex, momentarily breaking character.

Joker just threw a hazy glare over his shoulder, then grabbed onto the headboard with one hand before shoving himself back further on the strap-on.

Her bare fingers snarled through his braided hair and forcefully made him look at her. "You're not the master here!"

Elfie knocked his knees out from under him, forced his body down until she’d pinned his hips to the mattress. With her gloved hand she kept him in place, used the grip of her other in his hair to arch his back and neck. She then set a relentless pace- plowed him deep, her bruising grip and superior strength preventing Joker from meeting each thrust as he still struggled to do. When her husband didn't stop trying to fight for control, she gave a twist of her hips that made him buck hard and cry out, and then she pulled back until only the tip of the phallus was still inside him.

“Master! Oh gods, ohgodsplease-” Joker babbled, desperately pushing back against her, seeking to be filled and plowed as thick drops of seed leaked from his hard cock onto the sheets he was pressed against.

"Since you've forgotten who's the master and who’s the servant," Elfie growled with her magically-induced-baritone. "I should make you beg for it."      

Abruptly his struggles and babbling stopped. He had to take a moment of breathing hard before he collected himself enough to do just what she’d asked. His voice was raw with need as he begged, “Please, master! Your cock feels so good. Fills me up. Gods, please, use me!”

When all tension of struggle vanished from Joker’s body, his hand dropped from the headboard, and his hips went still, Elfie relented. She released his hair and his head drooped forward, then she lifted his hips with both hands for more leverage. She thrust in slowly, shallowly; the polished wood of the phallus disappeared into his quivering ass. The man’s hands flexed in the sheets with the effort not to shove himself back to meet her halfway: Instead, he obediently held still. Elfie pulled out slightly, then pushed back in a little deeper, and they let out a simultaneous groan.

These sessions were a sensory feast in their own right- Joker's face, the needy sounds he made, how it felt when she drove into him. Through the borrowed clothing, the harness rubbed against her mons and the base on her cleft with every forward movement, but the friction was nowhere near enough. Yet that was unimportant as she intended to make him squirm underneath her.

“I should always keep you like this. Bent over with your legs spread. Ready to service my cock," she said in between breaths. Joker shouted agreements while he moaned and pleaded for more. His hips occasionally gave a frantic buck when she angled hers just right. His erection bobbed rhythmically, brushed against his stomach and dripped seed onto the skin.

She was as hot and desperate as he was now, the teasing pressure of the phallus’ base against her aching flesh a near-unbearable torment. The armor knight slammed her hips against him once, twice and again, as hard as she dared- he cried out and spent, shuddered underneath her as white streamed from his cock, spattered onto the sheets below. Elfie thrust throughout it, grinded in almost to the point of pain on her sensitive clit, until the violent tremors of his climax brought on need for her own. She pushed her own hand past the harness, beneath the borrowed trousers and soaked smalls, between her thighs, and held it there to rock against the palm and onto her fingers. Before Joker even came down she was shuddering above him, warm slickness dripping down her thighs, her head bent as she bit his shoulder to keep from screaming.

Once they’d both come down from the high, her husband muttered something breathless and unintelligible and she agreed with a groan. She pulled out carefully, withdrew with deliberate slowness to get one last moan out of him. She then tossed the phallus and harness to the floor for later cleaning, shucked off the borrowed clothing, crawled up the bed, and collapsed next to Joker. Naked, Elfie laid still and watched him get his breath back, as she tried to do the same.  After a long moment of twitching afterglow, he rolled carefully to his side, winced, and took several deep breaths before his eyes met hers.

“Elfie.” Her name- not _master_ -tumbled from Joker’s lips over and over in hushed sobs. “Elfie!”

She pulled him into her arms as he cuddled close; her husband still shook up from being thoroughly dominated during the rough session. The man would be back to grousing as soon as he recovered enough, so she soaked up the unguarded moment of vulnerability while she could. He’d be sore tomorrow…so she’d do her best to bring him breakfast in bed, even if half the meal might be devoured by her instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the AMOS AU verse where both Joker and Elfie have been living in Krackenstein castle for most of their adult lives. I kept the "master" in question purposefully vague, so this could technically work in a reading of a more game-canon verse. Tried to keep the characterizations to [the Japanese support](http://pastebin.com/Lr5c7fnh).
> 
> Big thanks to [Isangma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Isangma) for BETAing!


End file.
